Unknown heroes
by twpsyn.78
Summary: The BAU thinks they're facing theír hardest case ever, a psychopath by the name of Dean Winchester. Destiel slash.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, announcements first.

This story is slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

This also goes AU during season 5 episode 5.04 Free to be me and you.

Instead of taking Cas to the brothel, Dean sleeps with him and they have been together ever sins.

Also Changing channels end differently, because Gabriel decides to become a member of Team free will.

This also means Jo and Ellen are still alive.

For Criminal minds this happens during season 7

***t***

The tension in the room was thick, everybody was on edge.

The boards where full with many photos and there were more on the walls, because there were no more boards to be found anywhere. They had them all in use.

The photo's where horrific even for the seasoned BAU agents.

"All right everyone take a seat" Hotch said.

He looked around the room and saw that his agents where very quit and he couldn't blame them.

"Look this is the hardest case we ever had to deal with and that is saying a lot, the man in the interrogation room is a psychopath and the worst we have ever seen.

We got until tomorrow to interrogate him, after that he will be taken to a maximum security prison and will never see the daylight again.

That means we have less than 24 hours to get some of these family's closure, so ideas on how to proceed".

"Well he can't feel remorse or guilt, so we have to offer him something. I think we will have to let go of the death penalty if he cooperates". Morgan said in a tone that made it clear he really didn't like it.

"You're right, no matter how much we want him gone". Hotch said with a sigh.

"All right who should we send in. "Rossi said.

Everybody was looking at each other, they all wanted in because it was the chance of a life time, but is was also a great responsibility.

"I think you and Emily should go in." Rossi said breaking the silence in the room.

"I think he will respect you as an alpha-male and Emily might throw him of his game, He's not used to strong women."

"I think Rossi is right, he thinks he can wrap any woman around his finger, he will not know what to do with her, that could give us an advantage." JJ calmly said.

"O.K. Prentiss you're with me, let's go."

The others made themselves comfortable behind the see trough mirror and watched as their friends went in the room that contained one of the most dangerous man in the world.

***t***

Dean was having a bad day, now being a Winchester that was not unusual, but this was a very bad day.

He just spend hours being interrogated by a FBI agent that made Vulcan's look funny and another one that was beautiful but kept looking at him like he was the lowest of the low and that was really starting to get on his nerves.

"If you confess, you will avoid the death penalty and you can give these family's some closure, seem like a win win situation to me. "Agent Vulcan said again.

Apparently the FBI was called in because of the body pile up in the area and while Dean knew it was a vampire nest the Feds didn't.

He was alone because Sam and Cas where at Bobby's geeking out over some new really old book.

He had promised to call them if he needed backup, the problem with that was that the Feds had taken his phone when they arrested him.

Posing as an FBI agent while the real ones where already in the house was not one of his best idea's , especially when a young agent recognized him from his wanted poster. How Dean didn't know seeing as they had been death for years, where the law was concerned anyway.

But apparently the kid was a genius with an eidetic memory, just his luck.

After the first 2 hours Dean had thought about praying to Cas, but decided against it. An Angel appearing next to him would lead to a lot of freaked out people and there was his pride to think

of.

He would never hear the end of it if he didn't escape on his own, Sammy was a bitch that way.

So he was still sitting here and they hadn't left him alone for a second, so he couldn't escape.

It really sucked and he was hungry and in need of coffee.

Suddenly the door opened and the young agent stepped in the room, he whispered something in agent Vulcan's ear and gave Dean a weird look.

Agent Vulcan looked at the other agent and exclaimed "You're kidding right." The kid shook his head and Vulcan gave the female agent a notch and all 3 left the room.

***t***

Outside the room Emily and Hotch both turned to Reid. "what is going on?" Emily asked.

"There is a man in interrogation room 2 who says he's Winchesters brother in-law."

"Are you kidding me that's not possible. "Emily exclaimed.

Hotch jumped in. "He is incapable of love so it's not likely that he is married and I don't think he would allow his brother to get married either, he would lose some power he has over him."

"You're right he made his brother kill his own girlfriend just to have him under his control."

"The kid was out, full ride to Stanford and everything, but Dean pulled him right back in. the kid never had a chance."

Spencer, Emily and Hotch joined the rest of the team who were standing behind the 2 way mirror of interrogation room 2.

Inside the room sat a small man, his feet on the table and he was sucking on a lollipop.

"Did he say anything? "Hotch asked Rossi.

"We haven't talked to him, we thought you would like the honor."

"Thank you, now let's see if this guy is legit. Morgan you're with me."

Hotch and Morgan walked into the room and the man looked up.

"Well I thought you people had all forgotten about little old me." The guy said with a smirk on his face.

***t***

TBC

***Edited 10-01-2012***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert. English is not my first language so there will probaly be some spelling errors. But i'll try to minalise them.**

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other. This was a real smart ass and they both where not convinced he wasn't some sort of trill seeker, with an obsession for serial killers.

It would not have been the first time they wasted time on an idiot that had nothing to do with the case. Some people were just weird.

They really didn't have time to waste, but Winchester wasn't talking, so they hoped this guy would know something, anything.

They took seats on the other side of the table where the small man was sitting.

Hotch cleared his throat. " So you're saying that Winchester is you're brother in-law.

"Yes Sir." He said while giving a salute, smirk still firmly in place.

"Okay, so what's you're name ? "

"Gabriel, they call me Gabriel."

"Just Gabriel, no last name ?"

"Nope, just Gabriel, o wait I do. Wow, never had a last name before."

"And what is you're last name ?" Hotch asked impatiently, He really was starting to think they where wasting time with this idiot.

"Winchester, Gabriel Winchester at you're service."

"Wait." Morgan jumped in how can you be a Winchester, you said you where his brother in-law and he doesn't have any sisters."

"To tell the truth I'm his double bother in-law, He married my little bro and I married his." Gabriel said while crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, looking like he was having the time of his live.

Hotch and Morgan didn't know what to make of the situation anymore. As fare as they could tell he wasn't lying. He believed everything he said. So he was telling the truth or was really crazy.

Dean was still sitting in interrogation room 1 and was just about dying of boredom and yes he did believe that was possible.

There was an uniformed officer standing in the corner watching his every movement and he was sure there were more behind the mirror.

Suddenly the whole building started to shake and Dean thanked his father in-law that he already loosened his restrains. The was out of them in no time and held on to the table while lowering himself to the ground.

The officer was not so lucky, he lost his balance and hit his head. Dean rushed over to help him. There was a big gasp on the side of his head and blood streamed down his face.

Dean took of his tie and put it against the wound. The man tried to get away from him and Dean could see the fear in his eyes.

"O relax dude, I'm not going to kill you, but if you don't sit still the blood loss might. Here, hold this and keep pressure against it."

Dean helped the man lie down and put his suit jacked under his head.

"Just stay here and I'll go see what's going on."Dean said while walking trough the door.

"Wait, you can't leave you're under arrest."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back. Calm down dude, jeez.

There was no one outside the room, so Dean kept going. The building was still shaking like crazy and he had to hold on to doors, walls, desks , so it was slow going.

He saw people standing outside another interrogation room, some had wound and bruises, but mostly they looked alright.

He walked up behind them and looked over their shoulders though the mirror.

He didn't expect to see what he saw, although he didn't know what he was expecting. Inside the room was a very pissed of Archangel and two terrified agents.

"What the hell happened ? " He exclaimed.

"I don't know, he just freaked out." Emily said in a shaking voice.

Then like a switch went on everyone turned around.

"How the hell did you get out ? " Rossi said while grabbing his arm.

"O please, I've been out of those things since 2 minutes after they where put on. Now answer the question, before this whole place comes down.

They all looked at each other, until Spencer couldn't control his curiosity and worries for his friends on the other side of the glass anymore.

"Do you know him ? " He asked looking Dean straight in the eye.

"Yes I'm afraid so, now what happened ? "

Dean was losing his patients with these people and the idiot Archangel in the other room, he was hungry, thirsty and needed to pee badly.

"They where just talking about you and you're brother and he went crazy. Everything started to shake and there where flashed of light and..."

"Okay I get it, chill dude." Dean said while placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Dean went to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, so he started yelling.

" Gabriel it's me, open the door dude, Gabe focus it's me."

"Dean-o."

His voice sounded strained.

"Yes it's me, now open this goddamn door."

"I can't "

"Try you idiot, this whole freaking place is coming down."

It took a while, but the door opened slightly. Dean stepped trough it and saw the agents standing against the wall, he could see they where terrified, but trying to hide it.

He went over to Gabriel and knelt beside him.

" Gabe look at me, you need to calm down or a lot of people are going to get hurt."

Gabriel lifted his head and looked him straight in the eye. He said in a cold distant tone "I don't care, they insulted my mate."

Dean remember t when someone insulted him in frond of Cas, it had taken a lot to calm him down, before he smote the guy.

He had felt it inside him then, how instincts had taken over his husband. Later cas had explained that Angels always reacted violently when someone harmed their mate and their mates always felt it.

So what Dean didn't understand was, where the hell was Sam.

"Come on man, they don't know any better. They don't know what is really out there, so they think we did some pretty gruesome things." Dean pleaded, while hoping Sam would arrive soon.

"Nobody talks about my Sammy that way."

Okay this wasn't going very well, so time for desperate measures. Dean stood up and bitch slapped Gabriel.

"Dude get it together." He yelled while cradling his injured hand. Damn, Angels where tough.

Gabriel looked stunned and the shaking stopped. It felt like everyone was holding their breath, you could hear a pin drop.

Dean spoke up first. " Now stay calm assbut, because hitting you hurt like hell, but I will do it again."

" Assbutt, taking curse words from my baby bro, really Dean-o." Gabriel said while raising an eyebrow.

"Okay are you calm now, because I have a question, Where the fuck is Sam?"

Dun Dun DUUUUN.

TBC.

I Know that the BAU aren't acting very brave, but there still in shock. There world view just completely chanced, so they need some time to adjust.


	3. Chapter 3

**I,m sorry it's been a while sins I updated, don't worry it will be finished. I have health problems so updating can take a while.**

**I would like to thank everybody that reviewed it means a lot to me.**

**Now on with chapter 3**

Gabriel looked at him and Dean could practically see the lights going on.

"You're right Sam should have felt that and sins he is with Cas he should have been here."

"So is the problem on our end or on theirs? " Dean asked.

"Wait let me see if there is something wrong on this end."Gabriel said and he closed his eyes.

Dean turned to the agents who were still standing in the room looking at them in shock.

"Are you people alright, It's okay he just freaked out, he is a bit of a drama-queen."

"I'm concentrating, but I'm not deaf I can still hear you. Don't make me tell them about the cat incident." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Sammy told you about that? " Dean said outraged.

"He tells me everything Dean-o, so don't test me."

Agent Vulcan was the first to find his voice again. " He freaked out, what the hell happened."

Dean looked at them and knew he had to make a decision tell them or just disappear. If the problem was on this end, he was probably going to need their cooperation, so he made up his mind. With a sigh he said: " Look get all you're people together and I'll explain everything to everyone at once.

"And why should we trust anything you say, you're a serial killer and probably a psychopath." Morgan said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dude a little perspective, this whole building almost just collapsed, so maybe something bigger is going on. Come on you don't look like that big of an idiot."

The agents looked at him and then at each other and agent Vulcan spoke up.

"We'll gather everyone in the room we where using, you better give us a real good explanation. Come on Morgan.

Dean had the fight the urge to stand to attention, man that dude sounded like his father.

"You're just gonna leave him here, what if he leaves." Morgan said angrily.

"I have the feeling we couldn't stop them if we wanted to."

When the agents left Gabriel opened his eyes, he looked very worried.

" This isn't good Dean, I can't sense anything beyond this town. It's like there is a barrier around it."

"that would explain why no Cas and Sam."

"You got it in one, but another thing is, I can't sense any people in the town, only animals."

"What the fuck is going on ?"

"I don't know, but it's very strong if it works on me. We need to check it out but we're going to need help. My powers aren't at full strength, I can do minor stuff but that's about it.

"Awesome and it probably will be hours before our other halves will miss us, I should have stayed in bed." Dean took a deep breath and realized they needed a plan.

"Okay first things first, in the other interrogation room is a wounded officer, you go and fix him.

"Fine what are you going to do o great leader? " Gabriel asked sarcastic.

"I'm going to take a piss and find coffee and something to eat and yes that's a priority." Dean said will walking to the nearest bathroom.

Ten minutes later Dean walked into the room with the feds, followed by Gabriel and the almost healed officer.

He looked at the faces of the people in the room and saw curiosity, fear and anger. Then he looked around the room and saw the pictures and almost lost the little food he just ate.

He recognized some of them from hunts were they had been to late to safe the people and some who had died before they got there. Some he had never seen before but they looked awful.

Gabriel saw Dean go chalk white and was beside him in a second. "Breath Dean-o come on it;s okay."

This was not the reaction the BAU had expected, A psychopath would have been proud of his work trying not to look , but couldn't stop them selves from wanting to see there work.

Winchester looked like he was about to pass out, like he was confronted with past traumas.

Gabriel guided Dean to a chair and gave him a glass of water. He than looked at the pictures and with one finger snap they disappeared.

"Thank Gabe." Dean softly said.

Hotch stood up and faced them. " What the hell did you do, that is evidence." Anger clear in his voice.

"That is only evidence of that there is evil in the world, evil that can not always be stopped in time. Do you like looking at pictures of the people you couldn't save." Gabriel said will taking a stand before Dean.

"What do you mean with evil ?" Spencer asked.

Dean stood up and placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, telling him he was okay.

"I know you see evil people doing monstrous things to other people, but we're talking about real monsters." Dean said in a calm voice

"You're kidding right, you want us to believe you fight monsters. Do we look stupid to you, we saw you're confession tape from Baltimore and now you're trying to pull this bullshit again? "Rossi angrily said.

" O my dad, you people really are morons, did you not just saw me pretty much demolish this building, because I was a little angry." Gabriel exclaimed.

" Yea, so what, are you an evil wizard like Voldemort ?" Morgan scoffed.

Gabriel waved a finger before his face and sarcastic said:" Hello nose and that's the best you can come up with, really?"

"Gabe chill. He is an angel, a douchy one but still."

" Oy, Archangel kiddo."

"You want us to believe that he is the Archangel Gabriel, the Gabriel that destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah and gave Mary the good news ?" Rossi said sounding even more angry.

"1. I didn't destroy those city's, Michael did when he was in one of his pissy moods and 2. She didn't see it as good news.

"yea, bitch slap." Dean laughed.

"How did you know that, Sammy promised never to tell."

"He didn't, she did during Sunday dinner a couple of weeks ago. She said it was worth the broken hand.

"Damn woman." Gabe muttered.

"You're telling me that the mother of our savior slapped you?"Rossi said in a disbelieving tone.

" O dad you're one of those people that believes everything that's in you're bible, aren't you ?" Gabriel said in a bored tone.

" Gabe that's enough, maybe we should focus on the problem. Before the problem finds us and you know Winchester luck, it will fins us."

Gabriel gave Dean a not and they turned the others.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry, sorry, yes I'm still alive. I know it has been a ridiculously long time and I hope it won't happen again. I'm also sorry I've not responded to reviews, keep them coming please, they do mean a lot , especially on my bad days.

WednesdayRaine, I hope this is fast enough for you.

dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd

"OK people, we seem to be having a little problem. There seems to be some sort of barrier around the town, all the people seem to be missing and I seem to have lost most of my powers." Gabriel said really fast.

"Don't sugar-coat it, jeez are you trying to give them a heart attack. What the Arch-moron means is that we don't know what's going on, but it probably ain't good, so we could use you're help.

Look I need to speak to Gabe, so just discuss this among yourselves, I know it's a lot to take in." Dean said while dragging Gabriel to the other side of the room.

dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dc

Rufus and Ellen were on their way back from a hunt, they were expected at Bobby's house for a meeting first thing in the morning.

Since the almost Apocalypse, hunters were sharing more information than before and every 2 months they had a meeting.

Bobby's house was made headquarters, which he grumbled about every chance he got.

" Babe, we're close to that town with al the missing people, want to take a look?" Ellen asked her husband.

Ellen en Rufus were one of the couples that no one saw coming, Ellen hadn't dated since her husbands dead and Rufus not since his wife passed away, but somehow in the whole apocalypse business they found each other.

"I thought one of the Winchesters was checking that one out ?"

"Yeah, but we can see if he needs a hand. You know how those boys are, always getting in trouble and their angels are just as bad."

"Fine woman, we'll check it out."

"Thanks sweetheart."

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the town limits.

"Is it me or is it really quiet." Rufus asked while checking his gun.

"No shit, no one is around, what the hell is going on, I thought it was just a vampire nest."

Rufus steers the car into town. They didn't see anyone, only some dogs and cats were roaming the streets, some dogs still had the leash dragging behind them.

Cars stood abandoned on the road, handbags lay on the pavement, what ever happened, happened fast.

They checked out the bar, the doctors office and the bank, before deciding to go to the police station.

dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc d

Gabriel and Dean were standing in a corner of the room talking to each other and the BAU had some time to discuss things among themselves.

"So what do you think and be honest." Hotch asked.

"Well I'm confused and I don't know if I believe everything, but I do know one thing, the profile on him is absolutely wrong."Emile said in a strong voice.

"Yes he's no psychopath, you can see everything he feels in his eyes. I think he suffered a lot in his past." JJ interjected.

"Well you all know I'm a sceptic, but that angel or whatever the hell he is, did a lot of stuff a normal person couldn't do and if I'm honest he's freaking me out." Morgan said with a sigh while he looked at the expressions on his friends faces.

As one the team turned around to look at Gabriel and Gabriel gave them a cheery wave.

"See I find it hard to believe he's an Archangel, he acts like a 3 year old on a sugar rush." Rossi exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air.

"Isn't any of you curious about his marriage, he said he's married to another man, while the bible and the church say it's a sin."Reid quietly said while blushing an alarming shade of red.

Gabriel and Dean chose that moment to rejoin the group and Gabriel laid his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"love is never wrong young padawan, dad doesn't care as long as everyone is a consenting adult.

Dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dcdcdcdcdcd

Rufus parked the car in front of the police station and he and Ellen walked inside. No one was manning the front desk, so they walked further into the building. They heard voices coming out of one of the rooms and pulled out their guns.

The door was open so they walked alongside the wall and stopped just before the door. Ellen mouthed "On three." and they went in.

Inside were a lot of people including a Winchester and an angel.

"Wow guys lower the guns and am I glad to see you." Dean said with a big smile.

"I bet, here drink this, because there's some weird shit going on in this town." Rufus said while throwing Dean a bottle of holy water.

Dean drank it and threw the bottle back. Rufus then gave him a silver knife.

"O come on Rufus, I got Gabe with me, he can vouch that I'm a 100 % me."

"Boy listen to the man or I'll shoot you myself." Ellen said while aiming her gun at him.

"what she said and you know I don't trust that tricky bastard on a good day." Rufus said while glaring at Gabriel.

"Rufy, you wound me. I thought we made up. Do you want a hug."

"No I don't want a hug, I don't even want you close to me, and what the hell are you waiting for?" He said turning to Dean."I ain't seeing any blood."

"Jeez, hold your horses." Dean said while cutting his underarm.

"Why does he make you do that?" Spencer asked while looking at the blood dripping out of the cut.

"Because he's a suspicious bastard, demons get burned by holy water and a lot of creepy things can't stand silver." Dean answered.

At this Ellen and Rufus looked around the room and saw all the batches and uniforms.

Ellen walked towards Dean and slapped the back of his head."You told the law about hunting? Are you crazy boy?"

"No, but they saw a hysterical archangel almost level a building, so I had to tell them something and I figured we might need their help. Like you guys said, there's some weird shit going on."

"The idiot has a point honey, were gonna need help." Rufus said.

"O rufie, honey? She totally domesticated you. Gabriel said with a big smile.

"Shut it feathers,"

Spencer was looking at the man, he looked really familiar, all of a sudden it came to him and he snapped his fingers. Everybody turned to look at him.

"You're Rufus Turner, you're wanted for murder in four states, you're on the FBI's most wanted list."

He cried out.

"Is he above or below me and Sammy ? "Dean asked. All the agents looked at him with surprise and shock on their faces.

"What just curious, touchy much ?"

Spencer looked at him like he couldn't believe he was having this conversation."Um, below, you are number 1, you're brother is number 2 , James Novak on 3 and he is number 4. Number 5 is .."

"thanks Spence we got the picture." JJ said

"You mean to tell me, my little brother, the most revered angel in heaven is a wanted fugitive ? " Gabriel asked while laughing so hard he almost rolled over the floor.

"what are you talking about ? Hotch asked confused.

"James Novak died several years ago, his body belongs to Castiel, my husband. The angel that rebelled against his family to stop the apocalypse. He helped save us all and God rewarded him.

The BAU all looked at each other, they didn't know what to say. All of them where profilers so they knew Dean told the truth, there were no doubts at the love and emotion in his voice. JJ was right, this man had been to hell and back. When the quietness started to become uncomfortable, Hotch spoke up.

" All right, since our whole world view is changing, I'm going to assume you are all speaking the truth. I mean it's to crazy to make up anyway, so what's the plan."

Everybody looked at Dean and the man gave a great sigh, he hated being in charge.

I suggest we do a little re-con, split up into teams and be back here in, lets say 30 minutes. I think every team should have at least one hunter or angel."

So team one takes the north, that team will consist of Ellen, and you two."he said while pointing at Hotch and JJ.

"Team 2 Rufus, bible guy and Emily that's you're name right ? " She nodded her head. "Team 3 will be Gabe and the big bald guy ,team four will be me and Spencer. Oh, Team 2 takes the west, 3 takes south and we will take east. You 2 stay here in case something happens." He said to the Sheriff and officer.

"Lets move out, don't under any circumstance let your selves be seen. Just observe and come back."

They all left the station and went there separate ways.

dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dcd

Sam Winchester was happy, for years he had been miserable, with some less miserable moments now and then, but never really happy.

When ever he did feel some happiness, he always felt guilty, first about what happened to Jess, later about Dean's deal, Ruby and of course setting free the Devil. His life had been a mess, with no end in sight. He had just kept on fighting because it was the only thing left.

But now his life had changed completely. First his brother finding real love with Cass and him finding a best friend at the same time and then him finding love with his own angel.

If you would have told him when they first met the Trickster, that he would marry him someday, he would have laughed and then poured holy water over your head.

But now he couldn't imagine his life without his arch-angel,he never knew you could love someone this completely. He thought Jess was the love of his life, but this was so much stronger.

"Sam are you all right ?"

Sam looked up and saw Castiel looking at him with worry in his big blue eyes.

"Yeah Cass sorry, spaced out there for a minute, don't worry they where happy thoughts."

"Good, I think we all had enough bad ones to last ten life times."

"This book is awesome, but I think we need a break and make some dinner, it's already 18.30."

"You're right, I wonder what is keeping Dean, he usually is home before dinner." Cas said while opening his bond with Dean. He felt nothing at all.

"Sam I can't feel you're brother." He said with panic in his voice.

"I'll call Gabe straight away." Sam opened the bond with his husband and also felt absolutely nothing.

"Cass I can't feel him either, what the hell is going on ? "

"What the bloody hell are you idjits yelling at? " Bobby asked walking into the room with Jody right behind him.

They explained the situation and asked Bobby if he knew were Dean had gone.

"He went to Radcliff, a small town about an hour or so away."

"OK, lets go check it out with angel express."Sam said while grabbing Cass his arm and they where off..

dcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc dcdcdcdcdcdcdcddcdcdcdcdcdcd cdcdc

Dean and Spencer were on their way back to the station, they hadn't found anything, but Dean found out that Spencer was a real curious person, who wanted to know everything and he had no trouble explaining things about hunting to him. The man was like a sponge, he absorbed everything and asked some very intelligent questions.

Dean decided he really liked the man, someone who had seen humanity at his worst and was still so open and kind deserved respect in his book.

Spencer on the other hand found respect for Dean to, because he treated him like an equal and not like an annoying child, like so many others did.

They where not the first ones back, everybody was already there except Gabriel and Morgan. The 2 other teams hadn't found anything either, except the same thing Spencer and Dean found, they couldn't leave the town.

They heard the doors open and the missing team walked in and Dean could see on Gabriel's face that they found something and it wasn't good.

"We found out who is behind it, an old enemy of mine. His name is Thor and yes that Thor." Gabriel sneered while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I really hate that big blubbering idiot."

**TBC**.

One more chapter I think.


End file.
